Halo Fanon talk:Celebrity Deathmatch/Series One
Cool. I lived. BUt have to face hank (gulps). I am dead for sure Nick,Spartan-118 16:17, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I'm ascared... I'm either going to go up against another Spartan, or a Human Sergeant that probably has some tricks up their sleeves. And to think my Spartan is only good with the AR... and BR... and magnum, and SMG, and all other weps. So yes, I am very ascared. (Seriously, I am.) -MasterGreen999, Coach and Personal Trainer of SPARTAN-007 Sweet my guy won but now is the tricky part i hope i survive --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 00:35, 15 August 2007 (UTC) If Hank wins everyone is probaly gonna think Rot favored his character, so...Hank better die, avenge me! -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 23:44, 18 August 2007 (UTC) I base the matches on two things, stated ability and how well the article for the character is written. I have put a lot more time into Hank J Wimbleton IV than some of you have put into your entered characters, which is perfectly alright. Know that I am attempting to remove all bias when judging these articles. The closest contendor to Hank, article wise, is probably SPARTAN-013. This was a close match, and probably the only reason Hank came out on top is that Ajax has bad luck like John has good luck (it is stated in his article). And, as a reflection of just how close and nice both articles were, the fight between Hank and Ajax is thus far the longest fight I've written. Hank fights on about the same level as a SPARTAN-II, which is why it almost always comes down to article quality with him. Now, for example, the other character I entered, Bryan Hänkel does not fight on that level. Bryan is a regular marine who later joins the navy as an officer. Even though he has a more extensive article than SPARTAN-077, he will probably lose. Celebrity Death Match has become my way of promoting well written, well thought out articles rather than masses of short ones. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:10, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Oh, now I see why I lost without landing a hit. I had described Spartan-007 just loosely and let the articles of his battles speak for him. At least for my next entry I described him (Ssfa 'Jcoree) completely. -MasterGreen999 dang it dang it, i died Spartan-118 12:53, 27 August 2007 (UTC) This sounds good. Too bad I'm not in this one... If there's a series three I'll create a fanon character for it.--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 04:08, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Hmmm, I notice that whenever Hank fights, no one ever lands a hit on him, he does well for 60...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:01, 15 September 2007 (UTC) See the disclaimer on the sign-ups page, 077. (winks) SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 03:33, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I know he's an admin character, but still, shouldn't we be able to still hit him? =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:40, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I suppose Hank is almost a sort of Gary Stu. However, I sometimes get wrapped up in the writing and forget that he isn't perfect. I'll go back, review the chapters, and see if I can't make some changes in which he is actually being hit. And one could say Johnson is doing pretty damn good for 60 or 70 too, until Guilty Spark killed him... :'( :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Is the Deathmatch dead? I take it that the deathmatch is dead, there hasnt been an update in TWO months. Grievous797 Whoevas writin it? ure work here is well dun...great descriptions n the likes...and, plz continue the gd work,n all that, prove this headin wrong, eh? User:justanothergrunt I'm just very lazy is all. It isn't dead, just...taking a really long breather. I promise to get the next couple battles out soon. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:38, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Get Deathmatch Back on Track Just post here yelling at me to get off my lazy butt and back to writing. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:55, 27 November 2007 (UTC) If there is a series two... Can i volenteer, or people are chosen? SPARTAN-118 I think if you shot a gun at a katana thats hundreds of years old it might break -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC) .... it stopped writing again...... --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 21:02, 24 December 2007 (UTC) The katana, while old, is not just left to slowly rust. It is kept in the best of conditions, and often modified. For example, it didn't start off sharp enough to cut through steel, nor did it originally have an EMP field to parry energy swords. If a Wimbleton were to allow the katana to become an ineffective weapon, he would bring shame on his family. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:09, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Right, back to the topic at hand. Series Two. If you mean, by volunteer, if I choose people to write, then no, I am the only writer (other than S-091). If you mean placing characters, then you can volunteer your characters at will. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM Yes, i guess I'll volenteer. In any case, I am giving my good man to father-death himself. Don't kill him immeditily. lulz Quite the finale, I admit I laughed pretty hard. Series two pl0x? MasterGreen999 14:49, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I always had a hunch that Hank would be in the final round with MC...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:43, 3 July 2008 (UTC) It was actually a really hard choice as to whether Hank or Dyr would be the second left alive. Both are really well-written articles. However, I couldn't have John-117 lose to either character. I am considering removing the oldies section, because I really can't justify any fan fiction character beating a legit character. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:47, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Awsome finish, brilliant stuff..